Sonic the Hedgehog VS Asuna Yuuki
Sonic the Hedgehog VS Asuna Yuuki is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. It features the return of Sonic the Hedgehog from his eponymous series and Asuna Yuuki of Sword Art Online. Description SEGA VS Sword Art Online! It's a battle of speed as the fastest thing alive takes on the fastest of SAO! Don't blink, or you'll miss it! Interlude Wiz: There are battles of wits... There are battles of strength... Boomstick: But this case is none other than a battle of speed! And these two are key examples of that! Sonic the Hedgehog, SEGA's blue speed demon! Wiz: And Asuna Yuuki, the Lightning Flash. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Sonic Wiz: With the world under peril from a mad scientist's robotic army, there is only one hero who the world can rely on to save the day in the blink of an eye. Boomstick: The Blue Blur himself and former Death Battle champion, Sonic the Hedgehog! Wiz: Sonic the Hedgehog is the fastest thing alive, well-known Freedom Fighter and the one who usually stops Dr. Eggman's schemes to take over the world. With a known average speed of 765mph, it's unknown as to how fast Sonic can actually go, but the top speed he can achieve must be astronomical. Boomstick: He probably ends up setting off speed cameras a lot... heh, that'd produce one hell of a speeding ticket! Wiz: However, he has multiple moves to further enhance his speed, such as his iconic Figure 8 movement, a move that can get Sonic going from 0 to top speed in a matter of seconds. Then there's his iconic Spin Dash, where he curls up into a ball to unleash a powerful rolling attack that can tear through enemies at top speed. Boomstick: I'm still surprised he doesn't vomit after doing that. Then there's his Homing Attack, a ball attack of his that allows him to lock on to foes or objects nearby, and is capable of hitting multiple times! All of this and more sure proves that Sonic's pretty fast on his feet! Wiz: But that's not all. Sonic has used three different kinds of elemental shields, each one with a specific purpose, though each one can only take a solid hit's worth of damage before disintegrating. The Fire Shield allows for immunity to fire and heat-based attacks, and allows for a mid-air dash attack that can burn through foes with ease. However it disintegrates upon entering water. Boomstick: There's the Electric Shield, which is a SHOCKING thing! But in all honesty, the Electric Shield is great for double jumps and being immune to electric attacks, but again, it doesn't last in water. Because we all know what happens to water and electricity mixing, right? Wiz: And finally, the Bubble Shield allows for long exposure and survival underwater, and can be used as a bounce attack. Boomstick: Why's that, you may ask? Because this hedgehog can't swim! Unlike real hedgehogs that can! Wiz: Right... wait, how do you know so much about hedgehogs? Boomstick: I always wanted one, personally. I wanted to call mine "Silver" once I found out you hated him. Wiz: And now I'm personally not letting you GET a hedgehog because of that. Anyway, Sonic has one final form up his non-existent sleeve. As he has collected many Power Rings on his travels, he has pretty much become compatible with Chaos Energy. Boomstick: Chaos What-now? Wiz: This compatibility allowed him to tap into the power of the Chaos Emeralds, mighty gemstones that hold incredible power. When Sonic possesses all seven and taps into their power, he becomes the almighty Super Sonic. Sonic transforms into Super Sonic. Boomstick: A poor man's Super Saiyan form! What a rip-off! Wiz: It's... more like a homage, in all honesty. Anyway, Super Sonic is practically invulnerable to harm in this form, has the capability to fly and increases his abilities a thousand fold with unlimited stamina, making for one formidable form to go up against. When the form subsides, he returns to peak physical condition, bypassing whatever state he was in prior to the transformation. Boomstick: The only problem with a form this powerful is that it doesn't last! As it's based on the Power Rings Sonic possesses, the inability to sustain it with them will make it not last even a full minute! Even with rings, it takes a LOT of damage and force to cancel it out! Wiz: Sonic is a very seasoned fighter, having stopped Eggman more times than one can count on their hands and fighting against mightily powerful creatures like Perfect Chaos. However, he's also extremely cocky and arrogant. Boomstick: He loves being on the move, never wanting to stay in one spot for too long. He's also a guy who doesn't really take anything that seriously, being more of a joker than anything else. But when he gets serious, you had better watch out! In all our years of research, we never found any kind of ordinary human that could stand up to Sonic's speed in any way... until today! Sonic: Time to scramble some Eggmen, Super Sonic style! Asuna Wiz: Asuna Yuuki was once an ordinary girl. But like any of the unsuspecting "players", that would soon change when she and many others were trapped in the virtual world of the death game MMO known as Sword Art Online. Boomstick: It's like they creepily predicted Wreck-It Ralph, in a way... Wiz: Well, you never know with video games. Anyway, in this new virtual prison, she wandered as a solo player until she came across quite possibly the most skilled player in the game, Kirigaya Kazuto, otherwise known as Kirito. Boomstick: He'd turn out to be the love of her life, but that was after a long time apart. The two teamed up to take on a boss for a day before splitting apart for a year. Then while the guy was walking around doing his own thing, suddenly he found Asuna again! And then they lived a happy life, got married and almost got groovy, if you know what I'm sayin'! Wiz: Riiiiight... anyway, Kirito and Asuna teamed up to take down the developer of the game, after both returned back from the dead. After that, this would have been the end of their captivity in the virtual world... however... Boomstick: As it turns out, Asuna then became captive in another game, known as ALfheim Online. She was held captive by the devillish developer, Sugou Nobuyuki, who even tried to rape Asuna... until Kirito came in and beat him to death in both the game and real life in order to stamp that shit out. And then after all that, they met up in the real world, and lived happily ever after. I love stories with happy endings, y'know... Wiz: Don't we all? Anyway, she is a member of a prestigious guild known as the Knights of the Blood Oath, and thanks to her speed, she gained the title "Lightning Flash". And for good reason - she has the highest speed and agility of anyone in the game. Boomstick: Even Kirito, who can cause a friggin' Sonic Boom by running! Wiz: A Sonic Boom would require a speed in the range of 717 and 780mph to perform. This must mean that Asuna is capable of breaching these speeds. Boomstick: Imagine running at that speed! You'd burn through a hell of a lot of shoes! Wiz: Her incredible speed translate into combat, as well, being able to run rings around opponents and attack constantly with sword strikes. Boomstick: She's a nifty swordswoman, and her weapon of choice is her rapier, Lambent Light, a sword designed for her speedy nature! And for some reason, she doesn't seem to own anything else! Wiz: She keeps her load light, only using her sword as her weapon and, while not the best bit of armour, her clothing covers the important parts. Boomstick: Like dat ass--! Wiz: ASUNA is a smart girl, using tactical plans during battle and making mental notes of her opponents' movements and strategies as she fights them. Boomstick: Geez. Not helpful to fight someone who is that fast and knows all your shit! Wiz: However, courtesy of her time in ALO, she also gained the ability to temporarily fly, and is able of healing herself and others when in battle. Boomstick: She's fast, she can fly, she can cut you into shreds, and she's a really good chef! Wiz: With her skills, she is one of the best in Sword Art Online. She's further than Kirito in speed and agility, and became the sub-leader of the Knights of the Blood Oath. Plus, with her and Kirito's abilities combined, she was able to take down the corrupt creator of Sword Art Online, and in turn surviving the events of the game. Boomstick: Plus, like her hubby, she once came back from the deEeeEeAaaaAad! Wiz: ...Uh... Boomstick...? Boomstick: *Ahem* Anyway, Asuna's a hottie with with a speed-blitzing strategy. But that's because she's not that good in the strength department, or even durability! She can dish out the punishment, but she sure can't take it! Wiz: She is also hotheaded, and can often lose focus when she gets angry. And aside from her flight, healing and sword, there isn't really much else she can do. Boomstick: But even still, Asuna is always ahead of your game. Quite literally! Asuna: Sometimes the things that matter the most are right in front of you. DEATH BATTLE! AgentHoxton SEGA-Sim Online, Green Hill Zone (Cue Sonic Heroes - Bullet Station) It was a peaceful day in Green Hill Zone, with the water churning and the birds tweeting. Suddenly, a low booming noise was heard, before a blue shape dashed by at high speed. The creature running through the fields was none other than the blue speedster himself, Sonic the Hedgehog. He continued to run through shuttle loops and jump across gaps at high speed, enjoying the sunshine. However, as Sonic ran through the next part of the clearing, he noticed that something seemed off up ahead. Something was lying on the ground. Sonic raced to the scene in an instant, determined to get to the bottom of this. (Cue Sonic Lost World - Cutscene: Eggman's Buttons Pushed) As Sonic came to a halt, Sonic recognised the figure - his best friend, Tails. He was battered, bruised and-- was that blood Sonic saw? He was shocked. What had happened in his absence? "T-Tails?!" Sonic spat out in horror. What was his friend doing on the floor in this state? Before he could get an answer, he could hear fighting up ahead, and ran up to see what was going on. Sliding back from an attack was the bruiser, Knuckles the Echidna, on the back foot to a human girl wearing white clothes and a red skirt, wielding a sword. This was the Lightning Flash of Sword Art Online, Asuna Yuuki. "Bring it on!" Knuckles challenged, before leaping at Asuna with intent to attack her. However, Asuna dashed forward with incredible speed, kicking Knuckles away. She then sped behind him as she punched Knuckles back, then ran rings around the echidna, constantly attacking him before using a sword strike to knock him away. Knuckles tumbled into Sonic's feet, with the hedgehog pulling his friend back up. "Knux? What's happening?" He asked. He had to get to the bottom of this. Knuckles looked around uncertainly. "Look, I don't know who this girl is or what she's trying to accomplish. But she was rambling about how she needed the Chaos Emeralds from us and how she was going to take them from us by force... and then... then she almost killed Tails and..." Knuckles explained. However, Sonic looked away from him before he could carry on. This girl had just walked onto his territory and tried to hurt his friends. The dark glare in Sonic's eyes showed that he was not going to take this lying down. "Take Tails and get out of here. I'll deal with this." Sonic instructed, as he walked off to face Asuna. Knuckles nodded, and went back to retrieve Tails. Sonic and Asuna walked towards each other, before stopping many feet apart. Sonic was angry. Very angry. (Cue Sword Art Online - Confront Battle) "Alright, you, I don't know who you are or what you want, but you do NOT hurt my friends!" Sonic angrily declared, pointing his finger at the Lightning Flash. He was not going to tolerate this stranger walking around hurting every living thing in sight. Asuna stared at the hedgehog before shaking her head. "My husband, Kirito, is dead." Asuna explained. "But I heard of these gemstones that could revive a living being with their power. And I'm taking them from you and your friends so that I can revive Kirito. Murdering for no reason is wrong, after all!" Sonic wasn't buying the explanation. In fact, he seemed to take a battle pose instead. "Yeah, you say that, but then why did you just try to kill my friends?" Sonic shot at her with no trace of friendliness. "You want those Emeralds? You'll have to fight to get your hands on them." Asuna sighed angrily and readied her sword, prepared for battle with this hedgehog. FIGHT! (Cue Sonic 3 - Big Arms Orchestra/Rock Remix) Sonic dashed forward at Asuna and attempts a kick, which is blocked by Asuna's sword. Sonic, in mid-air, tries another spinning kick, which does connect to Asuna's head. After landing, Sonic tries to punch Asuna, but she sidesteps out of the way at rapid speed. "Wha--?" Sonic wondered in confusion before Asuna kicked him in the back. As he got knocked forward, Asuna rapidly got in front of him and swiped her sword at him, damaging him and knocking him away. Sonic slammed against a totem pole and fell to the ground. He had seen other creatures like Shadow and Silver moving that fast, but a human? Sonic wondered just what he was facing. Suddenly, he saw Asuna rapidly charging at him again and rolled out of the way of her sword stab. He jumped and hit Asuna in the midsection with a Homing Attack before performing a quick stomp on her head. Asuna stood dazed as Sonic landed behind her and charged up a Spin Dash. As Asuna came to and turned around to see a blue spiky ball at her feet, Sonic charged into her stomach in ball form, getting multiple hits on her and knocking her away. Asuna tumbles across the grass before landing on her feet again. Now she was angry, herself. "You won't get away, you filthy rat!" Asuna barked as she dashed. This comment struck a nerve in Sonic. "I am NOT a rat!" Sonic yelled back, using his Sonic Boost to dash towards her. As the two were about to meet, Sonic curled up into a ball, ready to attack her again. However, his kick attack missed as Asuna dodged it with ease, stopping before dashing back and kicking Sonic in the head. Sonic tumbled across the ground before bumping into a monitor. He got to his feet and jumped into it, gaining a Fire Shield. "What the hell..." Asuna wondered. But suddenly, she saw Sonic smirking before running at her again. He jumped and performed a fire-infused dash, which Asuna dodged. She then faced multiple of these in rapid succession, all of which she jumped and dashed to avoid. She then noticed one of Sonic Air Dashes trying to hit her head-on. She swung her sword out at the flaming make-up, disintegrating it with a single sword strike. Sonic got knocked back as a result as Asuna smirked. "You won't be using that any more." She gloated, before jumping at Sonic with a sword swing. Sonic ducked and avoided it before running off at high speed. "Think you can just run away?" Asuna shouted, running off in hot pursuit. Sonic ran at his usual Sonic speeds, running through a shuttle loop in the process. Asuna followed, even running through the shuttle loop herself before finding herself just a few feet away from Sonic. The hedgehog looked back as Asuna slowly began to catch up. "I'm faster than you, hedgehog!" She declared. "Fat chance!" Sonic retorted, before using his Figure 8 technique to surge ahead again. Asuna looked on. She probably wasn't going to catch him on foot at this rate. She decided to take action about it and jumped into the air, extending her wings and flying in hot pursuit of the Blue Blur. Sonic was confident about running ahead, until he looked up to see Asuna flying above him, sword ready to strike from above this time. "How are you so fast?!" Sonic asked, bewildered. Asuna smirked again. "They don't call me Lightning Flash for nothing!" Asuna answered, before swooping down. She swung her sword at Sonic, who ducked underneath it. Her second sword swing was jumped over by Sonic, who used a Homing Attack to slam her into the ground, Sonic stopped as Asuna skidded across the ground. Sonic clapped his hands together before walking away. "Do you know who I am? I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest thing alive!" He boasted, walking off casually. Asuna got to her feet slowly and picked up her sword, before looking at Sonic. He didn't know she wasn't defeated. Now was her chance. She healed herself, negating the previous damage, before she ran at full speed towards Sonic, sword drawn. "Think fast!" She yelled. Sonic suddenly became alert, but he reacted too slow. Asuna kicked Sonic once before she ran rings around him, constantly striking him with Lambent Light. She punched him three times before jumping back and delivering a high-speed kick to his stomach. The hedgehog was launched back from all of these attacks and knocked into a wall, creating a hole in it. Asuna walked up to it. "Now, hand over those gems, hedgehog." She instructed. (Cue Sword Art Online - Swordland) Seven different-coloured lights appeared in the hole, before Sonic jumped out, battered and bruised, with the seven Chaos Emeralds circling him. "You mean these?" Sonic asked, motioning to the Emeralds circling him. "Sure... I'll give them to you..." Asuna stepped forward, ready to take the Emeralds, but suddenly they began to spin faster and faster around Sonic as he closed himself up, clenching his fists. Asuna jumped back as a bright flash of yellow light occurred before everything returned to normal. The Emeralds were gone, and Sonic was now replaced by his ultimate form, Super Sonic. Asuna looked up at him as Sonic floated off the ground. "...Not!" Super Sonic finished, waggling his finger at her. Asuna was angry, and got back into the air again, spreading her wings, preparing to fight the now-golden hedgehog. The two charged at each other as they clashed at multiple points in the sky at high speed, creating yellow-and-white blurs and clashes everywhere. Super Sonic and Asuna then separated as Asuna charged at him, circling him with multiple sword strikes and not allowing him to escape. She then stabbed Sonic right in the stomach. However, Super Sonic didn't even seem phased or hurt by the attacks. In fact, he smirked. "You don't get it, do you?" He asked, before flying back and hitting Asuna with multiple Homing Attacks. Asuna tumbled through the air before flying back at Super Sonic, sword over her head preparing to slice Sonic down the middle. As the sword came down, Sonic used one of his hands to catch the blade. Sonic's hand began to bleed as he resisted the blade and kicked Asuna away, knocking the sword out of her hand and leaving it in Sonic's possession. Sonic looked at his hand as it bled from the superficial cut. Sonic then took the sword in his other hand as he took on Asuna again. Sonic swung Asuna's sword at her, who avoided the attack easily. She tried to get her sword back by grabbing the Blue Blur, but Super Sonic was able to shrug her off and slice off one of her wings, before driving Lambent Light through her stomach, just like she attempted to on him. "Gh--" Asuna coughed out a small amount of blood as she fell from the sky. Super Sonic watched her fall before rising up high into the sky, then beginning to plummet himself at incredible speed, becoming a golden blur. Below, Asuna faceplanted back into the grass of Green Hill Zone and was finding it difficult to move. She pulled her sword out of her stomach and tried to stand up, until she saw a golden light heading straight for her at top speed, and the unmistakable shape of Super Sonic. "N-no..." She mumbled in pain as she stared at the light weakly. Before she could try to block him, Sonic transformed the fall into a high speed one-footed stomp, and landed at terminal velocity on Asuna's stomach. The impact was shown in slow-motion just before Sonic actually landed on her. From all out across the Green Hill Zone, Asuna's dying yell could be heard as Super Sonic's impact caused a massive shockwave that could be seen from quite a distance away. The words "YOU HAVE DIED" appear as the shockwave dies out. Asuna had been defeated. Back on the surface, Super Sonic teleported back into open ground, before the Super Form ran out, reverting Sonic to his normal form. Now more refreshed, he brushed his hands together. "That's how I do it!" Sonic boasted with a smile, before walking up to the girl she had just defeated. Suddenly, his smile vanished, instead being replaced by a stern and cross-looking Sonic, who folded his arms as he motioned to the lifeless Asuna. "And next time, you'll think twice before trying to hurt my friends!" He quipped, pointing at her before walking away. A green arrow appeared over Sonic's head, turning orange as he left. Not that he realized it. K.O! Results Boomstick: Holy hell, that was brutal! ...Show it again! Wiz: Despite Asuna being fast enough to rival Sonic's speed, and her swordplay and healing kept her in the fight for longer, Sonic's strength and durability was able to overcome her. Boomstick: Normally her speed-blitzing tactics would work on other opponents that are slower, but not Sonic! Wiz: And bear in mind that while Asuna is more tactical than Sonic, allowing herself to avoid most of his more-predictable attacks, some of Sonic's movements are a little too fast to predict efficiently. Not to mention that Sonic has stopped much more powerful foes than Asuna or the foes Asuna and Kirito have defeated on a daily basis. Boomstick: Though Asuna could easily take out the elemental shields with a single attack, Sonic didn't really need them to beat her! Wiz: Even while Asuna could stand up to and outsmart Sonic, when Super Sonic was introduced into the fray, it pretty much became straightforward as to who would win. Boomstick: Sonic turned this match into a Sword Art-form! Wiz: The winner is Sonic the Hedgehog. Who would you be rooting for? Sonic Asuna Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:AgentHoxton Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015